Grove Family
In this Fanon Season 32 episode, Kimberley Joseph is off to Vancouver, BC, Canada to help 17-year-old Adam Grove, whose parents work as full-time weather forecasters. As Darren (45) and Jenny (44) are off to work, Adam finds it hard to discipline his 11 younger siblings. When he was 14 years old, he decided to become a third parent. Discipline Techniques: Naughty Zone, Toy Confiscation (for Winter, Autumn, Sky, Storm and Windy), Lose What You Like Chart (for Cloud, Ice, Sunshine and Summer) Other Techniques: Thought Box (for Snow and Rain), Teamwork Technique, Mini-School Technique List of Children Adam (17): He is well-behaved and he is a mother's helper. He decided to become a third parent when he was 14. Snow (13): She is well-behaved. Rain (12): She is well-behaved. Cloud (11): He acts violent to his siblings, he throws and smashes things with rage and he was expelled from 7 schools. He has the same brain mixed with Sam from the Horne Family. Ice (10): He shoplifts from stores, steals things, swears, teases his siblings, ruins holidays, gets into unattended alcoholic drinks and was expelled from 7 schools. He has the same brain mixed with Tyson from the Fliany Family. Sunshine (9): She attacks and bites people, bosses them about, screams at them to "Get lost!" and "Shut up!" (her words, not mine!), calls Snow and Rain a stupid b**** and was expelled from 5 schools. She has the same brain mixed with Meghann from the Qixxel Family. Summer (8): She is a fussy eater and causes havoc in many restaurants. The last restaurant she was banned for life from was Golden Corral, because she greedily gorged herself at the dessert buffet and attacked staff. She also ruins holidays and she was expelled from 6 schools. She has the same brain mixed with Yolanda from the Giancarlo Family. Winter (7): He escapes to his friend's house without permission from his parents and\or Adam, he steals from stores, attacks people, throws and smashes things, screams, swears, ruins holidays and was expelled from 20 schools. He has the same brain mixed with Otto from the Kiejliches Family Revisited. Autumn (6): He bites and menaces people, ruins holidays, swears, throws tantrums and was expelled from 10 schools. He has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo from the Fink Family. Sky (5): She throws tantrums, makes big messes when she refuses to take a bath and was expelled from 10 schools. She has the same brain mixed with Lola from the Wailems Family. Storm (4): He bullies his siblings, he messes up games, he was expelled from 6 schools and he was kicked out of 20 daycares. He has the same brain mixed with Adrian from the Megnet Family. Windy (3): She ruins holidays and was expelled from 5 schools and kicked out of 5 daycares. She has the same brain mixed with Claire from the Carson Family and Orla from the Birou Family. Transcripts in Theory Games *Grove Family 2039 Canada Day *Grove Family 2039 Thanksgiving *Ice Grove gets kicked out of Queen Elizabeth Elementary School *Summer Grove gets banned from Golden Corral Restaurant *Grove Family 2039 Halloween *Grove Family 2039 Christmas *Grove Family 2039 New Year's Eve *Grove Family 2040 St. Patrick's Day *Grove Family 2040 Easter *Grove Family 2040 Mother's Day *Grove Family 2040 Father's Day *Grove Family 2040 Vacation *Rain Grove's Draw My Life Category:Canada Episodes Category:Third Parent Episodes Category:Episodes with Kimberley Joseph Category:Families with Twelve Children Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 32 Episodes Category:Naughty Zone Episodes Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Teamwork Technique Episodes Category:Mini-School Technique Episodes Category:Episodes created by Xfactor1234